All About Her
by guitar73girl
Summary: Bobby, Alex and the perfect first date...
1. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does…but I can dream! I just borrow them for a while.

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch1. Best Laid Plans

Saturday night was going to be all about her. It had struck Bobby that no-one expected Eames to have a social life. And they damn well didn't expect him to do anything remotely sociable.

He imagined his colleagues believed they both lived to work. It was time to shift the balance and alter some perceptions. Mainly her perceptions.

The trick, he knew, was all in how he positioned his idea with her. Eames was smart…and dangerous when provoked. And a sure fire way to provoke a reaction you didn't want was to give even the slightest impression that you were doing her a favour or showing some empathy. God forbid you would go as far as sympathy…Tough cookies don't take kindly to sympathy and those who come from a family of tough cookie cops even less.

Yeah, a careful pitch was required. A unique proposition. And it couldn't sound like a pity date. Or a date at all, come to think of it. Otherwise Eames wouldn't be intrigued enough to take him up on the offer.

Bobby leaned back in his chair to think, assuming the position familiar to those around him in the bullpen. Detective Robert Goren in full thinking mode. Chair back parallel to the floor, eyes scrunched closed and chin pointing to the ceiling. One of these days, his chair's surely bound to give but, for today at least, it holds him securely and comfortably.

Thinking gives way to picturing and picturing becomes a full on fantasy…he could see them together, in his head, hear their conversation, watch their interaction…and it helped him formulate his plan.

Eames needed to believe she was rescuing him. Not the other way round. Supporting her partner was big on her agenda. Loyalty and friendship was very important to her. So long as he could convince her that an evening with her was what he needed, to get him out of some sort of difficult or embarrassing situation of course, Bobby was sure she'd agree.

He knew the common perception of him was of a slightly socially inept adolescent when it came to relationships with the opposite sex. He knew they all thought – Eames included – that he was too nice to say "No" when it came women – something he admitted he found hard to do. And he also knew they thought he was some kind of lothario, given the number of women from 1PP he'd dated. Bobby Goren was a bit of a contradiction in dating terms.

Eames knew he'd rather say "Yes" and suffer the consequences than let a date down. For that reason, she'd believe he needed rescuing.

It was a relatively simple ruse. He'd convince her that she needed to bail him out and be his 'date' for the evening, just so he could let some other poor female down gently, without having to say he really wasn't interested and possibly hurt the girl's feelings. He was sure she'd go for it.

Now to plan the 'date'. Eames needed to let go of the tough cookie image and enjoy being a woman for once. He wanted her to feel like the belle of the ball…just like Cinderella. A chance to show her feminine side.

What does every girl dream of for the perfect date?

That's it! Prom Night! He needed to recreate every teenage girl's fantasy. A girl never forgets the perfect prom night or her perfect date.

Bobby wasn't sure what her actual Prom had been like. Ever competitive and an high achiever from an early age, he recalled she once told him she'd been Prom Queen – just to prove to her brothers she could be a girl if she wanted, rather than the tomboy who competed with them at everything.

He started planning how to give Eames the full prom night experience. He wanted it all… just for her. He knew the perfect place to take her. The most exclusive in all of the five boroughs, elegant rather than schmaltzy – money was no object for this evening and he knew she would appreciate it. It had to be exquisite food of course and somewhere he hadn't taken any one else. He didn't want Eames to be making any comparisons between this and any of his other dates.

Reverting back to vertical, he scanned the bullpen. Good, the Captain was out of the office. Eames at the DA's office with Carver, giving a deposition on a recent case. The rest of the detectives busy with their own things… Looks like the coast would be clear for at least an hour.

Stretching across to Eames' desk, he snagged her laptop. Contrary to popular belief he could use a computer. He just didn't. Like driving, it was an Eames thing. Complimentary skills, they called it.

Googling he could cope with. Venue first, he thought. Typing quickly he tried 'Most romantic restaurants in New York'…scanning the options presented to him, Bobby clicked on different restaurant names, looking for the one which matched the picture he had in his head.

Soft lighting, table for two, discreet service, cuisine to die for and a tantalising wine list – ahh…there, a picture..clicking twice quickly on the image..it was perfect. And he had a few strings he could pull to get them the perfect table, at the perfect time with perfect service. Hard to do at 8.30 on a Saturday - date night! Sometimes it paid to be part of the Major Case Squad's Golden Couple. And for once, Bobby wasn't averse to taking advantage of the fact.

Now for the car. It had to be fantastic, vintage or classic of course, to show her how much he valued her, something a car buff like Eames would really appreciate. Of course – a Ferrari! He recalled the indulgent look she'd given him when he'd behaved like a little boy in that cherry red 1962 Ferrari GTO. What was it she said? Oh, yeah. "You have to come out now" – playful Eames, a side of her he hoped to see more of.

There probably wasn't a chance in hell of getting hold of one, since they're one of the most sought after Ferrari's ever. So few were made! Lewis, however, must know where he could beg, borrow or steal (not literally of course!) something sleek and sexy to pick her up in. Check item number two off the list! Bobby didn't even mind driving. It would give him the chance to chauffeur her for a change, without being challenged for the keys. Eames would just have to endure his driving for one evening.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he judged he had around twenty minutes left to finish his planning. No prom night could be complete without the corsage, someone taking a photo portrait of the two of them, a knock 'em dead dress and slow dancing. He had work to do yet to give Eames the perfect night. And he still had to figure out how to invite her.

The corsage was easy. He remembered she liked roses and knew the name of the florists she used for family birthdays and other occasions. Traditional with a twist, he thought. Miniature tea roses, Autumn Sunblaze, a glorious deep orange with a delicate fragrance. The colour was a nice change from traditional red. Twisted into a wrist corsage with a little greenery… Bobby was sure to ask the florist to make sure all the thorns were removed. He didn't want anything marring her perfect skin. Another item checked on his mental list.

The photograph was a tricky one. It couldn't appear contrived or she wouldn't go for it. Maybe he could set something up with the restaurant so that it appeared they were offering instant portraits for couples wanting a permanent record of their special occasion? Yeah, that would work. A discreet offer by the restaurant, perhaps? With the photographer in a side room set up just for the purpose and able to produce the prints there and then. Bobby was happy to hire a photographer just for the evening, and to the benefit of other couples at the restaurant, if it would get him a picture of the two of them together.

A formal picture to replace the tiny Polaroid, the one he'd snapped at that restaurant where he and Eames had gone to question someone. He'd had it a while now and it was getting kind of dog-eared. He'd bet Eames had even forgotten he'd taken it. He kind of liked having a reminder of their partnership and friendship around, for those moments when he needs to remember who it is that keeps him grounded and sane. He thought she might like one too.

So where was he up to…oops, time's nearly up, he thought. Restaurant, Car, Corsage, Photograph – all arranged. He was down to the last two items on his list. The killer dress – with accessories of course! And somewhere to dance – you can't have a prom without dancing.

The dress was easy. Bobby could picture her in a cobalt blue – a colour he knew suited her. Something fitted, knee-length and sophisticated. Something very Eames-like to show off her perfect body, and set off her blond hair. He knew the perfect place to send her.

He'd arrange for a car to pick her up on Saturday afternoon and whisk her off to one of the fancy day spa's – manicure, pedicure – the works. He knew that she'd appreciate the pamper session. He'd tell her it was a reward for being a) a New York Cop covering all five boroughs and b) being the perfect partner for putting up with him. After the afternoon at the Spa, the car would pick her up again and whisk her off to Bloomingdale's. Where a personal shopper would help her find the perfect dress for the evening – with his careful instructions, of course, and his credit card!

Finally, the last item on his list. Dancing. Bobby loved to dance. His mother had taught him well. He'd quickly gotten over his initial embarrassment as a boy when he realised he loved it and he was good at it. And it got him attention from girls! Quite a revelation for a gangling youth. He'd always been tall and a little disjointed in his movements but somehow, he became graceful on the dance floor.

He needed an intimate dance club with just the right vibe. A venue where they knew the importance of the right music and the ritual of the slow dance – the highlight of any girls' Prom night. And a club which kept late hours – he didn't want to rush dinner or the dancing. He knew an old fashioned place, casually elegant, where he wouldn't feel out of place in the tuxedo he was planning to wear. He'd never danced there, but he knew Deakins had taken his wife there a few times, saying it was one of the last romantic dance haunts left in New York – a remnant of a bygone age.

Turning his head, he tilted to one side, listening carefully. He heard the distinctive sound of Eames' voice coming from the direction of the lift. Quickly, he cleared the evidence of his computer research from her laptop, sliding it across to her side of the desk again.

His mental tick list complete, Bobby sat back down, engrossing himself in the case file on his desk, trying hard to hide his air of anticipation and excitement at the thought of his plans. Didn't want to give the game away too early.

Besides, he still had to figure out how to invite her in a way she would accept.

Smiling innocently (he hoped!), he turned to Eames as she approached. "Coffee?" he asked, brightly, waving her favourite coffee mug gently at her.

Author Note: I'm new to this, so reviews are appreciated. Please be gentle with me! More chapters to follow...


	2. Invitation To Treat

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does…but I can dream! I just borrow them for a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch 1!

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch 2. Invitation To Treat

Alex watched Bobby's back as he disappeared into the Break Room to fetch the coffee he'd offered her. It wasn't that it was unusual for him to offer her coffee. They fetched it all the time for each other. Indeed, it was common knowledge that she ran more efficiently when fuelled on caffeine.

It was more the way he'd done it.

Innocence personified. Little boy Bobby with the angel face always made her feel a little uneasy – and gave her a heightened sense of anticipation. The half-smile, the quirk of an eyebrow, the amusement lurking in the depths of his eyes – they all told her Bobby was planning something. Alex wondered if he knew he did that. Immediately she thought "Of course he knows, you idiot!"

There was little that Bobby did which wasn't driven by conscious thought. He knew the effect that little boy grin would have – and she knew he knew she would pick up the excitement he was subconsciously trying to telegraph to her.

Usually it meant he'd concocted one of his 'tricks', as Carver used to call them, to draw a witness or suspect into doing exactly what Bobby wanted…or to draw her into agreeing to said 'trick' in the first place.

Dropping into the chair at her desk, Alex pretended to get engrossed in her paperwork…which, as usual, thanks to her partner's aversion to it, was a substantial pile. Watching for Bobby's return, with the much-needed coffee in hand, Alex pondered what scheme he could possibly be concocting.

* * *

Bobby glided silently up behind his partner. Bending and stretching round her at the same time, he slid Alex's coffee onto the desk, finding a space amogst all the paperwork by her right hand. Leaning in a little closer, he moved as if he was trying to read one of the forms she was filling in over her shoulder. At the last moment he turned his head, his lips a hair's breadth from her ear, in a low voice he whispered "Eames, I need a favour."

Alex started as Bobby's heat surrounded her and she felt his warm breath against the sensitive lobe of her ear. Involuntarily, she jumped and shivered at the same time. Whoa, where had that reaction come from? It wasn't as if she was unused to the Goren show – invading personal space was practically a signature move. Tamping down her reaction, Alex cautiously turned her head … and immediately met warm cinnamon eyes that really were disturbingly close to hers.

She'd seen his trademark lean in the confines of the interview room, but he'd never used it on her before. Now she knew why suspects caved so quickly. Bobby 'in your face' was something to be reckoned with.

Not sure what she was letting herself in for, but ultimately trusting her partner wouldn't be setting herself up for anything bad, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure Bobby, what do you need?"

Beckoning her with one long finger, he led the way to the conference room. Holding the door, he let Alex enter first. Shutting the door behind them both, he gestured for Alex to take a seat. "Eames, I… I'm kind of embarrassed to be asking you this…"

Alex was charmed to see a flush high on his cheeks and watched, intrigued, as he stuttered a little, running his index finger round and inside the edge of his collar. Detective Robert Goren was nervous! Okay, so now her concern turned firmly to anticipation…if Bobby was nervous then this was going to be good! She wondered what situation he'd gotten himself into that he needed a favour from her to help him out.

"Eames, you busy on Saturday night?"

Alex snorted softly, smothering a laugh. "Bobby, you know better than to ask that – it's me, cable and vino de la casa – as usual. Why, need me to bail you out of something?"

Bobby brightened instantly, grinning that little boy grin at her again. "Exactly, that's it exactly! You always know what I need, Eames!"

"What did you do, Bobby?"

Bobby hesitated a little, then sighed as if he was about to make a major confession. "Well, I… I kinda need to get out of date I promised a girl from the DA's office..."

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked, more than a little perplexed.

"Nothing, Eames, nothing… it's just she just kept asking me every time we went to the office and I said 'Yes' because she wouldn't take 'No', and I don't want to hurt her feelings. So if figured, if I called her up, said I'd got the dates mixed up and could I take a rain-check because I'm already committed…it'd be kinder than having to tell her why I said 'Yes' in the first place."

"Okay, I get why you want to get out of it, but where do I come in?"

"Well, partners are supposed to look out for each other, and I know you wouldn't want me to lie to her, so I thought if you agreed to come out with me Saturday then I wouldn't be strictly lying… So what do you say, Eames? You know I'd do it for you…" Bobby finished in a rush, looking relieved to have got it all out.

Alex was stunned, literally speechless. Not a snarky little comeback in her head. Had she heard him correctly? Bobby had just asked her to go out. With him. On date night. She didn't know whether to be worried or intrigued. They'd been out together before but not exactly like this.

Focus Alex, it's just a favour for your partner. So he can let someone else down gently. Don't get yourself too excited.

"Bobby, the difference is, I wouldn't need you to do it. The answer, however, is "Yes". But there better be a margarita at least in it for me!"

Bobby released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Thanks, Eames. I'll make sure you have a good time, okay? And it's my treat."

Before Alex could change her mind, Bobby leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and out of the chair. Opening the door with his left hand, he guided her out the door in front of him, his hand warm against the small of her back.

What Alex couldn't see, as she led the way back to their desks, through the bullpen, was the relieved grin on Bobby's face.

* * *

Alex came back from lunch with a spring in her step. The day was definitely looking up. She had made major inroads into the pile of paperwork. Bobby had been so grateful she'd said "Yes" he'd even taken half of it off her. They'd had a nice lunch together at the deli down the block and she had a cup of her favourite Starbuck's blend in her hand. Bobby's treat. He was nothing if not true to his word.

Setting his coffee on his desk, she surveyed the area, looking for her lanky partner. Where was he? He'd paid for the coffees on the walk back to 1PP then excused himself, saying he had something he had to do and that he'd meet her back at the office, asking her to bring his coffee back with her.

Skirting round his desk, Alex dropped into her own seat, setting her coffee down on the desk blotter. Releasing the cup, she hesitated, her hand hovering in the air…

Propped against her open laptop was a cream envelope, on the front her name was inscribed in elegant copperplate handwriting. And not her formal title 'Detective Alex Eames', nor the more informal 'Alex'. No, on the envelope was elegantly scripted 'Miss Alexandra Eames'.

Not sure what to expect, but then again, not too worried, given the security at 1PP, Alex decided to be cautious anyway.

Opening her desk drawer, she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. Picking up the envelope, she marvelled at the weight of the good quality paper, the faint watermark, the smooth yet lightly ridged feel of it. Slipping a letter opener under the flap, she slit open the envelope. Inserting her index and middle fingers, Alex pulled out a gold embossed card, the same colour as the envelope that carried it.

Alex gasped out loud… then quickly scanned the surrounding area to make sure no-one had heard her and above all, that no one was watching her or, more importantly, could see the card she held.

She slipped off first one, then the other glove. Cradling the card carefully in one hand, Alex traced the embossed writing with the other.

_**Miss Alexandra Eames** _

_Mr Robert Goren requests the pleasure of your company_

_for an evening of exquisite dining and dancing._

_Saturday February 3rd 2007_

_7.30pm_

Written on the bottom, in his distinctive left-handed script, was a personal message from Bobby.

"_You deserve the best…for being the best partner I could ask for and because, despite everything, you stayed. Turn the card over to find out the rest of the details."_

Turning over the card, Alex read the itinerary printed on the reverse. If she read it right, at 10 am a car would pick her up to whisk her off for a day of pampering and other surprises, she would be returned to her apartment by 5.30 pm whereupon Bobby would pick her up at 7.30 pm for their 'date'.

It read like every girl's…no…woman's ultimate date fantasy. She knew Bobby had a reputation for being a really considerate date. She'd heard the stories from other women he'd dated about the fantastic meals and evenings out he'd escorted them to. Now it looked like it was Alex's turn for the 'Goren Experience'.

Alex was used to his considerate ways. His Mother, despite her illness, had brought her son up to respect women. Bobby always held doors open for her, letting her go first, opened car doors sometimes, escorted her with a hand at the small of her back.

At first she'd bristled at it, not being used to considerations like that from other partners. Now, she'd gotten used to it. It was part of who Bobby was. Maybe she should just relax and enjoy Saturday night. It would be good to reconnect with her partner outside of work.

Smiling secretively, Alex slipped the invitation back into its envelope, setting it in her desk drawer. Tracing her name one more time, she softly closed the drawer.

* * *

Bobby had the perfect vantage point from one of the conference rooms to watch as Alex opened the invitation. He wanted to observe her reaction. Something he'd done often with interviewees in interrogation.

He felt a bit awkward doing the same with Alex but he wanted to make sure he had a true appreciation for how she was feeling about what he had planned for her. Of course, she didn't yet know everything.

He watched, amused as she slipped on the gloves. Saw the way her breath caught as she read the invitation and the message he'd handwritten on the card. He worried as he watched her absorb the sentiments, concerned he'd tipped too much of his hand too early…then relaxed as he saw the wistful expression cross her face.

He didn't often get to see the softer side of Alex Eames. It was a pleasure to see her drift off, even for just a few moments, into a daydream.

Satisfied, he observed as she reverently placed the invitation into the envelope and slid it into her desk. He was sure, now, that she was okay with going on the date with him. Now he could enjoy letting the anticipation build.

Walking back to their desks, he noted the coffee cup Eames had placed there earlier. "Hey, thanks for bringing back the coffee. Everything okay, Eames?"

Smiling softly at him, blue eyes sparkling, Alex replied "Hey, Bobby. Seems I have a date on Saturday night. You may wanna talk to the Captain, though. I'd sure hate to get called away from what looks to be a fantastic evening."

Colouring slightly, Alex sipped her coffee and turned back to the form before her, leaving Bobby to gape at her, then leap to his feet, striding towards the Captain's office.

Alex grinned; pleased to see she could still unsettle him. Saturday was going to be such fun.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming :-)**


	3. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does…but I can dream! I just borrow them for a while.

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch 3. Anticipation

Alex awoke to a bright, sunny, cold New York day. Stretching, she worked out the kinks of a working week and a Saturday lie-in… "Ohmigod!" Alex bolted upright. Saturday! It was Saturday! Throwing back the covers, Alex checked the clock… 8:35 am. Thank God! Never at her best in the morning, especially before coffee, she was relieved she hadn't slept in too late.

The night before, just before she'd settled to sleep, Alex had propped Bobby's invitation against the lamp on her bedside table. The action had been completely impulsive and, truth be told, she'd felt a little silly. It was so not like her, but she'd let herself do it because, above all, she wanted to be reminded as soon as she opened her eyes that Saturday was going to be a good day for her partner and her. The invitation was the best reminder she could think of.

Picking it up, Alex reminded herself of the itinerary Bobby had planned for her. Fiercely independent, she had never allowed herself to be shepherded around by anyone else, least of all a guy. Somehow, though, the fact that Bobby had gone to all this trouble to make sure she enjoyed herself made it different.

Making her way to the bathroom, she jumped in the shower, keen to wash away the mental and physical stresses of the week. As she dried her hair, Alex mentally reviewed her wardrobe, not entirely sure what was best to wear. Finally, dressed comfortably in sweatpants, a white sleeveless t-shirt, hooded zip top and her favourite sneakers, she headed to the kitchen.

Thank God coffee was ready! Alex inhaled deeply, pouring the steaming hot drink into her favourite mug. Oh, the joys of the automated coffee machine. Surveying the contents of the refridgerator, she grabbed an apple and banana, the only edible groceries in her place, and curled up on the sofa to eat her breakfast and contemplate the day ahead...

At 10 am on the dot, the front doorbell rang. The car was here! Excitedly, she gathered a warm jacket and the tote bag she'd packed earlier. Alex let herself out of her house, locking the door carefully behind her. She'd learned the hard way that you couldn't be too careful.

'Stop it, Alex!' she admonished herself silently. She refused to let a single negative thought cross her mind today. Opportunities to indulge herself, at the whim and expense of another no less, came few and far between these days. She planned to enjoy every second of every experience today held.

The chauffeur waited patiently, holding the door of the sliver Mercedes S600 Sedan for her. She slid into the warm, soothing interior. Safely cocooned in the buttery-leather seats, she could already feel herself relaxing.

* * *

Bobby waited whilst the chauffeur-driven car slipped away from the curb, whisking Eames away to the Day Spa. He'd purposely stayed out of sight, parking his SUV a little way down the street, not wanting Eames to see what he was up to and spoil his surprise for later. 

Grabbing the packages off the passenger seat, he slid out of the SUV. He slipped his hand in his pocket, taking out his keys, searching for the one that would let him into her house.

He knew Eames' place well. He didn't linger once inside, heading straight for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Bobby sighed to himself resignedly, shaking his head at the paucity of the contents. For someone who liked to eat so much, she had a definite aversion to grocery shopping. Vowing he would see to it that she took better care of herself in future, even if it meant he had to cook a little more often for her, he cleared out the sad veggies and out-of-date yoghurts.

In their place, he left Eames a surprise or two for her to find on return from the Spa. Opening the packages he'd brought in with him, Bobby unwrapped a small silver wine cooler. NExt, he raided her icebox, where he found a bag of crushed ice. 'Must be for the margaritas she loves so much' he surmised.

Emptying just a little ice into the cooler, he reached into a second bag and pulled out a half-bottle of Veuve Clicquot Champagne. He stood it in the cooler and packed more ice around it, lifting the mini-cooler onto the fridge shelf. Next to it he stood a single Waterford crystal champagne flute, a red ribbon tied round the stem, and a small box that held two handmade cappuccino truffles…

He wanted Eames to stay completely relaxed when she got home so she wouldn't over think the evening to come. Normally, over thinking was Bobby's speciality. He just wanted her to be totally into whatever the evening held – and for that he needed her to be completely stress-free. A glass of champagne to sip, a chocolate and coffee fix in one… just little things to enjoy as she did what ever it was she did to look and smell so good every day, could only help her relax.

A smaller bag held a clear plastic container. Inside, the most exquisite wrist corsage, made exactly as he'd specified. Dainty Autumn Sunblaze tea roses… a twist of thorn-free greenery. It would look amazing against her pale skin. He set it next to the champagne. The cold would help the blooms retain their glorious colour.

Satisfied, he shut the fridge door. Obviously, he needed to leave her a note, so she would find the treasures, and not bypass them on the way to her bedroom, when she came in. from her day's excursions Surveying the kitchen space, he looked for a solution.

The fridge door held the answer. A magnet held a small pad and it's accompanying pen to the surface. Bobby took it to the kitchen counter and began to write, making his left-handed script as neat as possible…

_"Eames…"_ No, scratch that, he thought, ripping the sheet from the pad. How many men called their dates by their last name? He'd have to remember to call her 'Alex'. Bobby couldn't help wondering what her reaction would be to that. He hoped she'd like it, after all, he could probably count on one hand the number of times he'd used her given name. It would be nice though. To have the right to call her Alex in person, rather than just in his thoughts.

Starting again, he wrote… _"Alex, I hope you had an amazing day. Remember, it doesn't end here. Take a look in the fridge. I left a little something for you. I'll see you at 7.30. Don't come out to me, indulge me and let me come for you…"_

Bobby thought about how to sign the note. He normally signed forms at work with just his initials. But that seemed too formal. _"Love, Bobby"_ seemed too much, and too casual a use of the sentiment. He went simply with _"Bobby"._

Propping the note where Eames… no, Alex... 'You might as well get used to using her name now, Goren'...would see it the moment she got back, Bobby made sure to take all the empty bags with him, locking the front door securely behind him. Jogging to his SUV, he set off to finish the rest of his preparations.

It struck him that, for once, he felt really good. Happy even. This was excellent therapy. It felt good to do someting special for Alex. He really was having a fantastic day!

* * *

Alex moaned blissfully as she relaxed into the decadently soft lounger. 

It had to have been years since she'd felt this pampered and relaxed. Facial, manicure, pedicure, deep tissue massage…she felt like an endless pool of melting pleasure points. Bobby sure knew how to spoil a girl. What was more, he'd picked the one thing she would never have done for herself, simply because it involved entrusting herself into someone else's hands.

This had been good for her. Letting her mind wander, she reflected on their partnership. They'd had six years together. A record for both of them. Numerous challenges they'd only been able to face because of the strength each drew from the other. All in all, they'd been good years.

Alex refused to dwell on more recent events. Every partnership had its downs as well as ups. As far as Alex was concerned, the success of their relationship showed in the way they'd both survived and not managed to lose each other in the process. Hopefully, tonight would help them reconnect on a more personal level.

Alex yawned, settling deeper into the lounger. Lulled by the hypnotic sound of the endless pool lapping nearby, she drifted into a healing sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex was awoken by one of the spa girls shaking her gently. "Miss Eames, your car is here…" 

Dressing quickly, Alex gathered her things and with a spring in her step, made her way out into the bright New York Day, wondering what the afternoon held.

Once she was settled in the car, the chauffeur lowered the privacy screen. "I hope you had a pleasant morning, Miss Eames?" Alex nodded her assent.

The chauffeur continued, "I'm instructed to carry you to Bloomingdale's, where Miss April Owens, a Personal Shopper, will assist you in selecting an outfit for the evening. I trust this meets with your approval?"

Alex nodded mutely. Too stunned to articulate the maelstrom of thoughts whirling in her brain, she was momentarily robbed of the ability to speak. Bobby was planning to buy her a dress! To wear on the date! Why on earth…? Did he think she would embarrass him and wear something inappropriate?

Bristling, Alex silently fumed. A man buying her clothes did not sit well with the independent Miss Eames. Breathing deeply and evenly, Alex calmed herself down, thinking rationally for moment. "Relax, you know Bobby doesn't mean anything by it." He was just being courteous, a gentleman, like his mother taught him. Okay, so the offer was kind of old fashioned but he wouldn't have considered that Alex might not be 100 into the idea.

Deciding that buying her a dress was obviously part of Bobby's plan for the whole evening's experience, Alex opted to accept his gesture in the spirit it was offered. She'd make sure Bobby knew later just how appreciative she was of everything he'd arranged just for her.

Smiling mischievously, blue eyes sparkling again, she mused _"I wonder if I get new shoes to go with the dress...?"_

* * *

**A/N Okay, so...just like Alex, you're going to have to wait 'til Saturday night! Please review :-)**


	4. Every Woman's Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does…but I can dream! I just borrow them for a while.

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch. 4 Every Woman's Fantasy

Alex stood in front of the floor length mirror, critically assessing her reflection. April, the personal shopper had been right. The dress was absolutely perfect. Alex was petite and slight but toned. Her shoulders and arms were her best feature and this dress showed them off to perfection.

It came just to the knee, a deep blue in Chinese silk. Cobalt blue, according to April. The dress was fitted, moulded to her form, with a slit that came to mid thigh to allow her to move freely. From the hem to her left shoulder, an intricate orchid and songbird pattern, embroidered by hand, wove around a green vine.

Way more exotic than anything she'd worn before when she'd attended functions with Bobby, Alex couldn't wait for his reaction. It seemed light years since she'd felt this sexy in anything!

Alex admitted she'd not even asked the cost of the dress. It hadn't mattered; it was worth every cent to feel this way. She only hoped Bobby agreed! It wouldn't do for him to kill her on the first…date? Or to max out his credit card before dinner… She assumed it was fine, since April hadn't made any comments and she had to be acting on Bobby's instructions.

Bobby must be telepathic, Alex decided. God knows enough comments had been made to that effect. The way they interacted in the interrogation room would seem to confirm they had some sort of empathetic connection. Tonight it showed in the way the corsage he'd thoughtfully left for her perfectly matched the colours of the orchid decorating her dress.

Either that or the dress selection had been a complete set up. Alex thought on that a moment, unsure how to feel about orchestration to that degree, finally deciding that if Bobby had chosen the dress himself, Alex really didn't mind. Besides, if he had then his taste was impeccable. She felt, and knew she looked, like a million dollars.

Once, again Alex admired the delicate concoction adorning her left wrist. The corsage was so high school prom, but seemed touchingly old fashioned and fitting, somehow. Had Bobby gone to a prom? Alex couldn't remember.

She noted Bobby had chosen completely non-traditional blooms, with perfect, thorn-free foliage. His attention to detail was exacting. Alex knew his instructions would have been meticulous. He'd even gotten the corsage from her favourite florists. God knows where he'd stored that snippet of information in his phenomenal brain!

Sipping champagne from the exquisite crystal flute, Alex leant towards the mirror to check her make up. White gold diamond earrings and a matching bracelet completed the outfit.

Alex decided she wouldn't wear a necklace. The way the high collar of the oriental outfit lay was alluring enough, hinting at a shadow of cleavage. Killer heels finished the look. Every inch counted when Alex stood next to Bobby. She figured the mental, if not physical, advantage of the extra inches couldn't hurt.

And, to answer her own question, 'Yes'…the shoes came with the dress, as did a delicate wrap and an evening purse to match. The jewellery, her own. Even now, viewing her reflection, Alex couldn't believe the trouble he'd gone to and the attention he was paying to her. It had long since passed the point of one partner doing the other a favour.

Deliberately shaking herself out of her reverie, Alex glanced at the clock; and realised Bobby was due to come pick her up in only a few minutes.

Wow, the little treats he'd left for her to find when she came back from the Spa and shopping had really succeeded in taking her mind off the squadron of butterflies taking flight in her stomach. Alex knew that was probably just what he'd intended. Most likely, he'd been worried that if she started over thinking it, she'd change her mind.

'Not a chance in hell!' she thought. The note had been sweet as well. And Alex hadn't missed that he'd used her given name. That had stopped her in her tracks for a moment. For Alex, despite all his other elaborate preparations, it was the first hint that Bobby might be considering repositioning their relationship. Alex knew he would not have done it lightly.

Bobby had always made a point of using her surname at work, saying it gave her the same level of respect he'd afford any of the male detectives. He'd always been careful not to make too much reference to her gender, and using her surname was one way of doing that. She'd got used to "Eames" – it would be strange to answer to "Alex" at first.

As the clock struck the half-hour, Alex's doorbell rang. Suddenly, she felt inexplicably nervous. 'Get a grip, Alex' she admonished. This is just Bobby. Your friend. Your partner. Your…whatever else he turns out to be.

Grabbing the small purse and the wrap, against the cold night, Alex answered the door.

* * *

Both partners stood there, stunned. Each staring at the other, taking the time to drink in the details. 

Bobby broke the silence first. "Eames…ahh, A…Alex, you look amazing."

Suddenly amused at his momentary lack of articulation, Alex arched an eyebrow at her partner. "You're looking pretty hot yourself, Detective".

Surveying him, Alex noted that Bobby's tux did all the right things for his tall frame. What hadn't she noticed this fact before? After all, they'd been to enough formal events together, usually to represent MCS, where a tux was almost standard dress code.

Not expecting Alex's slightly suggestive comment, Bobby opted to let it pass without remark, confident she didn't really mean it. And not really wanting to think right this moment about what it meant if she did.

"If you're ready, Alex, let me escort you to the car." Holding out his arm, he encouraged Alex to put hers through his. Testing the front door, he made sure it was locked.

Alex's first glimpse of the car made his hard won negotiations more than worthwhile. Lewis had managed to find him a 1959 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Spider. In red. The car was a sporty two-seater with butterscotch leather interior.

Bobby stood back and watched Alex circle the car, trailing her hand reverently over the gleaming paintwork. Bobby considered this moment to be worth every bit of teasing his childhood friend had put him through. Bobby thought back to earlier when he'd picked the car up from Lewis.

_"So Bobby, who's the hot girl you need the hot car for?" Lewis grinned at Bobby. Shifting from left foot to right, Bobby debated what to tell him, not wanting to lie, but equally not wanting to hurt his feelings. Lewis made no secret of the affection he harboured for Alex._

_"I…um…I'm taking Eames out tonight. As a treat. You know, for doing me a favour." Lewis fell silent at this, disappointment reflected in his eyes. Over brightly, he said " Well, you definitely got the right car to impress. She's gonna love it." Lewis paused for a second. "So, you and Detective Alex, huh? How long's this been going on? Do I need to ask your intentions? Give you the safe sex talk?"_

_Bobby knew his friend was teasing him to cover his own upset. He opted for an honest reply. "The relationship everyone thinks we're having has never been. But Eames…she keeps me grounded, Lewis. I need her, she needs me and believe me, after everything we've been through, we deserve this."_

Alex's delighted exclamations brought him swiftly back to the present.

"Bobby, she's amazing!" Holding her hand out to him, she silently demanded the keys. Holding them out of her way, knowing she wouldn't hesitate for a second to wrestle them from him, Bobby laughed, the action immediately lightening his face, stating firmly "No way, Alex. Tonight you're just gonna have to let me drive."

Alex pouted and opened her mouth to argue. Bobby chose to ignore this and, holding open the door for her, took her hand and helped her into the car, closing the door gently. Once in the driving seat, he turned to Alex "I hope you're in the mood for Italian?"

Alex smiled " I can always go for Italian, Bobby."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was fun. With the top down, the little red Spider zipped through the streets. Bobby grinned, gunning the engine little, enjoying being behind the wheel. Alex laughed, enjoying the sight of her oftentimes too serious partner experiencing joy at such a simple pleasure. 

"Having fun, Bobby?" she shouted over the noise of the engine and the wind. "Yeah, Alex. It's been a while since I've done anything like this and this time, I don't have to come out of the car when you say so, since it's mine for the weekend!"

Impishly, Alex asked " Bobby, if I'm really good do I get to drive it sometime this weekend?"

"You know the answer's 'Yes' but Alex, you're not getting these keys tonight. You just have to sit back and enjoy the experience. It'll be your turn tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later Bobby drew up at the restaurant. He'd purposely chosen one with valet parking so he and Alex wouldn't waste precious time on such mundane tasks, and also so that Alex wouldn't get cold walking the block to and from the car. Handing the keys over, he took the ticket off the young valet. Turning to Alex, he held out his arm once more, escorting her inside.

The restaurant was perfect. Alex cast her gaze round, automatically noting little things like exits, the other patrons – occupational hazard – but most of all the elegance of the dining room. The tables were discretely set apart, allowing for intimate conversations. White linen tablecloths, fresh flowers, more silverware than they normally saw at the endless delis and diners they ate at. Waiters and waitresses in smart attire. Soft lighting and muted background music accompanied the delicious aromas.

"Bobby, this is so lovely! How on earth did you get a table at such short notice?"

"Remember that favour we did for the Commissioner? Well, I called it in." Bobby looked vaguely embarrassed at the confession. Alex knew exactly why. Neither of them liked capitalising on their reputation as the MCS detectives with the highest solve rate for some of the most unusual cases.

"You know what, Bobby. It's good that you did for once." Squeezing his arm, Alex leaned in closer. "Everything looks so good. Let's go eat." Pulling away slightly, Alex made as if to move inside.

Stretching out his arm, Bobby caught her and held her back, at the same time glancing imperceptibly at the Maître d', who returned the gesture.

"Al…Alex..before we sit down, there's something I want to ask you" Bobby hoped she would say 'Yes'. "Because it's nearly Valentines, the reservation tonight includes a memento for every couple dining here. I hope you're okay with that?"

Suspiciously, Alex raised her eyes to his, the look she gave him seeming to say _"What have you got me into this time, Bobby Goren!"_ Hastily, Bobby moved to reassure her. "It's nothing bad, I swear. They just want to give us a photo portrait to take away and I said I guessed that would be okay with you?"

His brown eyes beseeched her to say 'Yes'. Not having the heart to disappoint him, Alex tamped down her reservations. "Okay, Bobby. But if I find copies circulating round 1PP, you know I'll be shooting first and asking questions later, don't you?"

Bobby grinned, eyes crinkling, pleased to see his Eames still lurked underneath sophisticated Alex. Raising both his hands in surrender, "Sure, Alex", he placidly agreed. The Maître d' led the way. The photographer had set the room up with a nice backdrop and soft lighting. He encouraged Bobby and Alex to stand closely together, at first side by side, then one standing and one sitting, but couldn't get the feel of the photo right. He looked at them critically, each grinning at the other, one looking down, one stretching to look up.

Of course! "It's the height difference! That's why I can't get the composition right. Bobby, would you stand behind Alex? Alex, let Bobby wrap his arms around you."

The partners looked at each other, each gauging the others reaction, brown eyes searched for wordless agreement in blue. Their silent communication working well as both minds worked overtime. Seeing agreement in the way Alex let her body relax, Bobby stepped behind her, drawing her back to rest against him. Self-consciously, he curled his arms round her. Alex tilted her head back against his shoulder, to look at her partner. "Bobby, we're not 10! I don't have cooties."

Grasping his hands, she joined them at her waist, folding her own on top of them. Bobby secured her to him with his arms, feeling every inch of her petite frame. In turn, Alex could feel each and every carefully controlled breath he took.

They looked good together, the tall dark man and petite blond woman, each looking at the other as though seeing through new eyes. Quickly, the photographer captured the image, printing it immediately and presenting copies to each of them in simple presentation frames.

Bobby and Alex extricated themselves from each other's hold, unable, for the moment, to hold each other's gaze. Each took a copy of the picture, and in silent reflection, made their way to the dining room. All Alex could think was "Wow, that was intense…".

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback so far. I started to write about their date…and found it took on a life all it's own, so ...I hope you don't mind waiting 'til tomorrow for part two of the date and a little dinner, a little dancing? Reviews are really appreciated :-) **


	5. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does…but I can dream! I just borrow them for a while.

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch. 5 Dance With Me

The Maitre d' showed the way to their table. Ever the gentleman, Bobby let Alex lead the way. The table was perfect for quiet conversation, secluded and intimate. As Alex made to sit down, Bobby reached round her pulling out her chair. He gestured for her to take her place, pushing the seat in gently as she sat.

Still a little unnerved after the photograph and hoping to lighten the atmosphere a little, Alex looked up at Bobby.

"Your mother would be proud, Goren" she lightheartedly groused.

Grinning, taking his own place at the table, Bobby answered the pithy comment with a rare one of his own. "Get over it, Alex. I'm allowed to treat you like a woman tonight. And you're right, she would be proud."

The waiter hovered attentively, waiting for them to make their selections. The food was exquisite, the wine well chosen to accompany their meal. They spent the time talking of their shared experiences over the past six years. Deliberately avoiding more recent traumatic events. Tonight wasn't about remembering the more testing times; it was about reconnecting over the good ones and looking to the future.

Time sped by. True to the Captain's word, they remained uninterrupted, a luxury, and a miracle, in itself. Alex couldn't remember a time recently when she'd enjoyed an evening more.

The remnants of dinner cleared away by the solicitous staff, the two of them were lingering over excellent dark roast espresso, one of the last couples left in the elegant dining room. Alex was laughing softly as Bobby animatedly told her about the hoops he'd had to jump through with Lewis to get his hands on the car. As usual his hands were doing most of the talking for him. Shaking her head in amusement, Alex slowly sipped the last of her coffee, wanting to prolong the experience as long as she possibly could.

Bobby leant back in his chair, watching Alex in the soft light of the candles. God, she was amazing. Laughter lit her face, not a care or strain marring her perfectly pale skin. She seemed younger and more carefree than she had in months. If Bobby had his way he'd do everything he could to protect and keep her that way. Without her knowing of course. It was natural to feel protective of your partner, and certainly, Alex made sure she looked out for him. The trick was not to publicise the fact to others, or, in his case, let her know he was being protective. Inwardly shuddering, Bobby shook off the mental image of the wrath of a riled Alex Eames.

Fascinated with watching Alex, Bobby was unaware of his own unconscious movements. His hand rested on the white damask tablecloth, one long finger stretching out imperceptibly towards Alex's own.

Alex, on the contrary, was acutely aware of Bobby's hand an inch from hers. Curious what Bobby would do if she made the connection, she moved to meet him, her finger stroking slowly along the side of his.

Bobby stilled, his face becoming expressionless, the way it did when he was mentally processing some internal thought or external stimuli, considering what it meant; and weighing the potential effect of whatever he was about to do and say. Alex waited patiently, used to how her partner processed things; watching as Bobby resolved his internal dilemma.

Holding her gaze, Bobby deliberately moved his hand to cover hers. Alex let it rest for a while, keeping her own hand purposefully still. Then, turning her hand, she entwined her fingers in his, relishing the sensation of warmth, the tingle of electricity.

Alex truly felt like a teenage girl all over again; they were holding hands! For real! Something they'd done a hundred times, undercover, in the course of duty. But this felt different.

"Hey, Alex?" Bobby's voice brought her back. Alex looked expectantly at him.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not but…I…I got you something."

Reaching into his pocket, Bobby drew out the gift; an intricately carved locket on a white gold chain. Candlelight caught the locket as Bobby held it up by the delicate chain. Turning the hand he held over, he gently lowered the locket into it, pooling it in the palm of her hand.

Stunned, Alex could only exclaim, "Bobby, you shouldn't have…oh, but it's lovely…."

"Open it!" urged Bobby. Alex cradled it reverently, admiring the workmanship of the simple rectangular locket. Examining it carefully, she found the tiny catch on the side. Alex opened it, then stilled. Not being sure what to expect, what she found enthralled her.

_Perfectly reduced miniatures of each of their academy graduation photos._

Bobby squirmed slightly in his seat. "I wanted you to have something to remind you of our partnership and friendship. I know it's traditional to give miniatures of our shields, but I didn't want to do that with you. Especially after…" Bobby trailed off awkwardly; knowing Alex would remember the case he was thinking off, and her subsequent disapproval "...I thought this was more apt."

Alex traced their much younger faces, both in uniform, with her finger. Transfixed, she'd yet to say a word. Bobby was worried. Maybe the locket wasn't as appropriate as he'd thought. A dull flush spread high on his cheekbones and nervously, he ran a finger under his suddenly tight collar.

Bobby's fidgeting roused Alex from her examination of the gift. Raising her face to meet his, shimmering blue eyes met his worried brown gaze. "Bobby, it's perfect."

Something had told her not to wear a necklace tonight, and now she was glad. Raising her arms, she attempted to secure the locket, frowning when her hands trembled too much to allow it.

"Here, let me." Bobby stood, moving behind her. Taking the locket from her, he manoeuvred the necklace round her slender neck. Resting his hands gently on the back of her neck, he fastened the clasp, letting the locket settle gently against her skin. Dropping his hands to her shoulders, he paused. Alex thought she felt him brush a kiss against her hair, but couldn't be sure.

Taking his seat, Bobby smiled gently at Alex "How 'bout we go dance?" signalling the waiter for the check. Alex smiled her agreement.

* * *

The dance club was darkly intimate; fifteen or so tables for two set with miniature Art Deco table lamps; waitresses in vintage outfits offered service from an old-fashioned cocktail menu reminiscent of the 1920's. 

Normally a margarita girl, instead, Alex ordered a Pink Gin Fizz, whilst Bobby stuck to Club Soda with a lime twist. He still had to see Alex safely home.

The waitress delivered their drinks. As she moved away, Bobby slowly took to his feet and turned to Alex, softly asking, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Eames?"

Alex made a show of consulting an imaginary dance card…"I do seem to have room. You may indeed, Mr Goren."

Taking the hand she extended towards him, Bobby led her to the dance floor.

Alex followed his sure steps towards the couples dancing. She'd watched him dance before and knew he was good, even if he modestly denied it. She worried a little that she wouldn't be able to match his skill.

Finding a space for two among the other dancers, Bobby turned to face Alex. In seemingly slow motion, he wrapped his left hand round her right, pressing their palms firmly together. With his other hand, he drew her close, yet keeping a respectful distance, resting his hand lightly on her back, just above her waist.

Alex did her best to control her reaction to being this close to her partner. They'd danced before but this was a whole different ballgame. Taking a deep breath, Alex raised her left hand to his shoulder and stepped into her partner's hold. Her head barely meeting his chin, Alex was pleased she'd chosen to wear the heels.

Effortlessly, Bobby guided her into the dance. As one, they moved languidly to the slow melody the band played.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, dipping a little to catch her gaze. Returning the look, Alex searched his eyes for any uncertainty, finding only confidence…and a certain awareness. Moving closer to him, Alex closed her eyes a little, and softly breathed, "Perfect…"

Bobby could feel every inch of her petite frame, pressed to him as it was, from chest to thigh. Pure, unadulterated sweet torture.

Wordlessly, they moved through dance after dance, entirely in a world of their own. The drinks they'd ordered, untouched at their table. They lost all sense of time as Bobby led her into intricate dips, twists and turns; never losing their intimate contact, as Alex seamlessly mirrored every move.

All too soon, the bandleader announced the last dance of the evening. A slow dance…Bobby lowered the hand that held hers, reluctantly releasing her hand, moving instead to hold her lightly at the waist, his palm sliding softly against the silken fabric of her dress.

A moment's hesitation, then…Alex raised the hand he'd let go to his other shoulder, and gliding both hands over the smooth weave of his jacket, she linked her much smaller hands behind his head, at the base of his neck.

As they moved almost imperceptibly to the music, Alex gradually relaxed into Bobby's hold, her blond head naturally resting just beneath his chin.

Bobby marvelled at how her petite frame perfectly fit his tall one. Closing his eyes he inhaled the clean fragrance of her shampoo, the delicate hint of her perfume and an underlying scent that was pure Alex.

Reaching up, he sought out one of the hands clasped behind his neck, guiding it gently to rest securely in the warmth of his, against the firm wall of his chest. Alex slowly uncurled the fingers remaining at his neck, slipping them into salt and pepper curls.

For a few moments, time seemed to stand still, until, finally, the band called it a night. They were left gently swaying to music only they could hear. The barman audibly cleared his throat, "Sir? Madam? We're closing now…"

Self-consciously, they reluctantly separated, neither one looking at the other. Alex made her way to their table, retrieving her purse. Bobby followed, scooping up Alex's wrap, settling it round her shoulders. Together, they ventured into the cold New York night.

* * *

The ride home was quietly contemplative. Neither knew quite how to address the other. Certainly, the evening had surpassed both of their expectations. 

Slowing the car, Bobby pulled up outside Alex's house. Before Alex could say anything, reassure him everything was okay, he jumped out of the car, skirting the hood to open her door. Extending a hand, he helped her exit the car elegantly.

Together, they walked to her front door. Alex could tell her partner was busy over thinking, analysing the evening's events. His head down, shoulders hunched against the cold, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. As if that would stop him reaching for her.

Climbing the steps, they reached the door. Bobby turned to her, "I…I had a good time tonight, Alex."

Turning serious eyes to his, Alex replied in kind, "So did I, Bobby. It was nice to take time just for us, we should do this more often."

Bobby hesitated, not sure what she was getting at. What did she mean by 'more often'? What did 'this' mean to her? They were partners, friends…

And Alex could immediately tell he was dwelling on it way too much. Reaching out a hand to stop him, Alex implored "Bobby, I know you want to protect me without me realising you are, and you know I hate the rumours about our relationship as much as you do. But, that said, we have a right to be happy. Don't borrow trouble."

Knowing her words alone wouldn't reassure him; Alex chose to follow up those words with deeds.

Observing Bobby's hesitation and uncertainty, sweetly amused at his apparent shyness, his head tipped to one side, eyes closing half-way, the way he moved his hands from his pockets to clasp them safely behind his back, out of temptation's way, Alex stepped closer.

Tipping her head back, Alex raised up on tiptoes, balancing herself with small hands on his broad shoulders. Bobby had little time to prepare himself, to anticipate…before Alex pressed her soft mouth against his.

A heartbeat later, Bobby arms slid around her, and pulling her close, his mouth settled firmly on hers. Gently seeking entrance, he deepened the sweet kiss into something darker and more intimate.

He tasted of coffee and something distinctly Bobby. Content to remain in his arms, yet aware this was probably more than enough for them both to process for now, Alex raised deceptively delicate hands, softly soothing his rough cheeks, slowly gentling the kiss.

Reluctantly, Bobby pulled away; absently pressing soft kisses along the length of her jaw. Reaching her ear, he pressed a tender kiss to the lobe, whispering "Brunch tomorrow? I'll bring the car…"

Returning his secure embrace, Alex smiled, responding playfully, "Okay, Bobby, brunch it is. But only if you let me drive…"

* * *

**A/N Bobby, Alex and the perfect date...I hoped you liked it? If you did, please leave me a review. I guess this is the final chapter for this story. Let me know if you think I should write more stories. Thanks for all the reviews and support so far, Claire :-)**


	6. Brunch?

Disclaimer: I still don't own them and Dick Wolf still does! I just borrow them to play with.

A/N Pesky thing, the muse… it refused to believe this story was done…and nagged until I complied. Enjoy the morning after and onwards…oh, and did I mention…pure fluff!

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch. 6 Brunch?

Sunday morning dawned bright, the morning fresh and full of promise. No one would be more surprised than Bobby to find that, for once, he'd slept through until past dawn. Slept both seamlessly and dreamlessly.

The first fingers of daylight streaming through the blinds caused him to stir sleepily, enticing him from the sweet embrace of Morpheus. Stretching against the pull of consciousness, his rested mind slipped into one of those pleasant not quite awake and not quite asleep states… just perfect for dreams…

He dreamed of dancing with a blond angel, the two of them gently whirling round an intimate dance floor, of dinner with stimulating conversation, of gifts given and received and of sweetly stimulating kisses… Along the edge of his consciousness whispered a remembered phrase, whirling round and round as if on repeat _"…we have a right to be happy. Don't borrow trouble."_

Here, in the warmth and safety of his dreams, it was easy to believe in happy ever after.

Consciousness pulled harder, until Bobby could no longer resist. Waking slowly, he contemplated the fine morning, remembering a promise given late last night. Suddenly eager, he tossed aside the covers and all but sprinted to the shower, with a speed that belied his age. Pounding water and heat washed away the last vestiges of sleep. Stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel round his waist, he reached for his razor, wiping a hand carelessly across the steamed-up mirror. Contemplating his reflection he noted the absence of strain, that his countenance appeared younger, more eager than it had in months.

Bobby recognised that the lightness of being he was feeling was actually a renewed sense of anticipation. Not the same anticipation get got when working a case, but something sweeter, more thrilling. A sense he had something to look forward to. Which was kind of a novel concept.

All it had taken was one perfect evening with his alluring partner, a moment out of time and completely unaffected by any of the other stressors in his life. Casting a wry smile at his reflection, he leaned in to finish his preparations to face the day, making a mental note to find a special way to thank his partner for this new focus on life.

He'd promised Eames…sorry…Alex brunch…and a ride in the Alfa… Grinning to himself, he thought of Alex behind the wheel of that beautiful specimen of motoring history. Lewis would never forgive him if 'Detective Alex' didn't get her turn before he returned it.

A thud against the door announced the arrival of the Sunday papers, distracting him temporarily from his planning. Glancing at the clock, he confirmed that, at 8am, it really was too early to call Alex and invite her to brunch…unless he wanted his sensibilities offended by Alex in full vent. Impatiently, he opened the door, retrieving the papers and willed time to pass faster. One thing even the great Robert Goren couldn't influence was the passage of time.

So he did what he could to kill as much of said time as possible; brewed coffee, grabbed a glass of fresh orange, poured his singularly unexciting cereal – a token attempt at healthy eating to counteract the pastrami sandwiches…no sugar, no salt, no fat, no taste - and sat at the table, surrounded by the Sunday papers, determinedly sticking to his 'normal' Sunday routine.

Patience not always his strong suit, he soon found himself distracted by the slow movement of the ticking hands of the clock, unable to lose himself as he usually could in devouring the papers from front to back and all the supplements in between. Tick, tick, tick…the sound seemed to echo round his head becoming a mantra… Alex, Alex, Alex. Abandoning the papers, which weren't holding his attention anyway, he leant back, sipping his coffee absently, and began to plan his day with Alex.

If he picked her up at eleven, they would have almost six hours until he was due to go see his Mom. A person could do a lot in six hours in New York. What would Alex want to do? Well, talk…that much was obvious. Bobby had the normal male reaction to that concept i.e. how to prevent it for as long as possible… to maintain the fantasy that today was about living for the moment and letting the future take care of itself.

Alex would definitely want to drive the car, and they'd both agreed on Brunch… at least he thought they had. Smiling self-deprecatingly, Bobby admitted to himself his mind had been on something other than conversation at that particular moment.

Leaning forward, he snagged his copy of their photograph off the coffee table, where he'd left it last night. They say a picture paints a thousand words. If that were true, this one was a veritable essay. Reflecting, Bobby paid close attention to their joint image.

Alex looked really classy, the dress a perfect foil for her blond hair. Petite and slender, she looked deceptively vulnerable against his tall frame. He knew only too well the strength within her. Her head tilted back against his shoulder and her small hands protectively covering his, the photographer had caught the very moment they regarded each other with a new awareness.

Bobby had no photographs of past girlfriends and had never had one taken which exposed him quite so much. It was telling that it was with Alex – the only person he would want to be that open with...his inner voice dropped him a big hint… _"Hey, Bobby…that might just be something to share with Alex"._

Realising he could spend hours thinking about last night, analysing each moment and mood, he deliberately shook himself out of his reverie. Bobby glanced at the clock. Damn! Sill only 9:30am… still, another half-hour and he'd be able to ring Alex. He knew better than to try to rouse her before 10am on a weekend. Snapping his fingers, he sat to attention, coffee… Alex always needed coffee to achieve full consciousness. He'd take her coffee and pastries first and then they'd go for a drive to a nice restaurant for a late lunch. Why limit themselves to just brunch? They had a whole day to spend together.

Bobby knew a nice restaurant, well…a fancy diner really, it served all the foods he knew Alex loved to eat but rarely allowed herself to. The chilli dog with cheese fries had his name on it - heartburn be damned! And it was just out of the city, about 50 miles or so from Manhattan, so Alex would get to drive a decent time in the Alfa.

And before lunch? Rooting around the myriad pamphlets that littered the tabletop, he found the one that had been pushed into his mailbox the other week. He remembered it looked like a cool place to visit. And it would get them outdoors for a bit. If they had to 'talk', they might as well be in a nice environment.

Hey…10am…time to call Alex. Self-consciously, he wiped suddenly damp palms on his pants and reached for the phone. Why did he feel like he was back in high school, all of a sudden? Dialling her number by rote, Bobby thought about what to say…took a deep breath...mentally coaching himself…_"Stay cool, Goren – it's only Alex."…_Oops, too late…

"Hello?" Alex's voice sounded breathy…had she been waiting for him to call? She must have been sitting over the phone to answer so quickly.

"Morning, Alex. Sleep well?"

"Good Morning, yourself! And yes, I slept magnificently, thank you. Something to do with being wined, dined and generally treated very specially last night!" she teased.

Bobby relaxed, nerves instantly dissipating at the welcome note in her voice. Laughing softly, Bobby replied "Ahh, well, I...I aim to please… Hey, I seem to remember promising you brunch today."

"Not just Brunch, Bobby. I want at that car! I let you drive last night, but you know not being behind the wheel makes me cranky. You're not getting away with it today, buster!" she admonished playfully.

"Okay, Okay! I'll be over in around a half-hour. You, ahh…you want coffee and Danish to go?" he broached, hopefully.

"That means Starbucks, right? If it means Starbucks, the answer is unequivocally 'YES!' and you can surprise me on your breakfast choice. You know what I like." Bobby always knew what to choose for breakfast, better than Alex.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. I wouldn't dare arrive without Starbucks! Uhh, Alex? You sure 30 minutes is all you need?" Whilst Bobby knew Alex could get ready in a hurry, a side effect of the job, he also appreciated most women don't like to be rushed.

"Plenty of time, Bobby…for some reason I bounced out of bed early this morning. Wonder why?" With a throaty chuckle, which made the minute hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention and salute, Alex cautioned "Hurry up already!"

Snatching up the car keys, slipping on his jacket simultaneously, Bobby hung up with an eager "I'm on my way…"

* * *

Grabbing the Starbucks bag from the passenger seat, Bobby vaulted out of the car and jogged up to Alex's front door…which swung open before he could knock. Expecting some awkwardness on both parts, Bobby was pleasantly surprised at how easy it all was. Alex smiled and snarked at him "You break the land-speed record on the way, Goren? We only put the phone down twenty-eight minutes ago!", tapping her watch for emphasis.

"Hey, no fair! Any more of that, and the coffee gets it!" Bobby held the bag way above his head, which placed it tauntingly far, far out of her reach. Alex, never one to give in easily, pressed a hand to his chest for leverage, stood on tip toe and then leaned in close, her cheek brushing his smoothly shaved jaw line, lips tantalisingly close to his ear, whilst her free hand stealthily reached skyward, closer towards the goodies…turnabout was fair play!

Bobby was enveloped in a mist of perfume and Alex, distracted by her nearness. Swallowing convulsively, he dropped his guard…and the bag… just enough. Triumphantly, Alex snagged the bag from his grasp. Crowing delightedly, she slipped niftily, and safely, away from Bobby.

Digging excitedly trough the bag, Alex search for one special treat… "If there's an apple cinnamon muffin in here, Bobby, I'm nominating you for sainthood…ohh, god. I can smell it from here. How do you always know just what I need?" Turning on her heel, Alex made for the small table by her kitchen, laying out breakfast for the two of them.

One apple cinnamon muffin, an all-American blueberry and two mocha-lattes. Seconds later, Alex was sitting, eyes closed in bliss, her mouth full of glorious appley goodness. Bobby, still reeling from their earlier encounter, was a little slower to react. Finally crossing the threshold and closing the door, he made his way to the table, taking the seat opposite Alex.

Amused, Alex watched her as her partner processed her actions and obviously, his own reactions. Last night had ended with the sweetest kiss, which at the time she'd thought was enough for either of them to handle initially. She could see she'd been right, give his reaction to her nearness. Caution needed to be her watchword here. She didn't want to spook him now they'd got this far.

Leaning forward, Alex skimmed her hand down his forearm. "Earth to Bobby! Eat your muffin, Bobby…"

"Uhh, Alex, I just…" Forestalling any great pronouncements, or angst-ridden statements, Alex decided distraction was the way to go, before this got to too heavy. After all, she mused, distraction works with most two-year olds, and Bobby had some characteristically similar traits…

"So, Bobby, where do I get to drive that delectable ride to today?" Starting, Bobby offered "I…uhh… I thought we could take a drive out of the city, give you a decent ride, since I promised."

Beaming, Alex leaned over and socked Bobby lightly on the shoulder. Purposefully. Alex figured she needed to get him desensitised to her touching him or he was going to spend a lot of time internally processing her effect on him! "Excellent choice, Detective! I assume you have somewhere in mind and the route picked out?"

Bobby raised sheepish eyes to Alex's. "Yeah, I have…I thought we'd drive some, go somewhere where we can...um…walk in nice surroundings and then grab a late lunch at this little diner I know. Is..is that okay with you? We..we have lots of time. I don't have to go see my Mon until six tonight."

"Sure, Bobby, sounds great." Alex paused a second. "Tell me, the 'walk' part of your plan… you scared I'm gonna say those infamous little words that scare most average males, or just preparing for the eventuality?" Alex tilted her head to one side, mirroring an oft-seen mannerism of Bobby's.

Wincing, Bobby raised a hand to clasp and rub the back of his neck. "Uhh…infamous little words?"

"Yeah, you know the ones?" Alex adopted an ominous tone. " Bobby, we have to talk…" Alex couldn't keep it up, and collapsed into gales of laughter at the expression on Bobby's face.

"Bobby, you have nothing to worry about. Remember what I said last night. Don't borrow trouble. If we feel the need, we'll talk. Believe me when I say I only anticipate good things from our conversation. Come on, let's get going!"

Grabbing his hand, Alex towed a stunned Bobby out the front door.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this morning after! Review and let me know! 


	7. What Bobby Wants

Disclaimer: I still don't own them and Dick Wolf still does! I just borrow them to play with.

Title: All About Her.

Rating: T

Ch. 7 What Bobby Wants

"Whooee! Bobby, this is amazing!"

Alex pressed her foot to the floor and the little red spitfire responded accordingly, bombing along towards the Jersey Turnpike. Ecstatic laughter pealed out as the wind ruthlessly whipped her blond locks, stealing her words.

Indulgently, Bobby noted "I'll tell Lewis you liked it then?"

"It's great! Sooo responsive." Alex turned her head to direct a full wattage grin at him. Bobby swore he felt the same exhilaration, just from watching her enjoy herself. Even if he was holding on just a **tad **more than he normally did when she drove. He was swiftly learning that Alex apparently drove quite, quite conservatively at the wheel of the department issue SUV.

He was also learning just as fast that her driving could **easily** rival his for speed and unpredictability. And as for responsiveness…well, he could think of several applications and interpretations for that particular word… all of them involving his pretty partner.

Rolling her eyes at the familiar sight of her partner lost in thought, Alex nudged him with a well-placed elbow, jogging him back to reality.

"You sure you have to give it back? Can we keep it, Bobby? Can we? Puhleese…?" Alex prettily pouted, pleading beseechingly.

Laughing at her childish antics, Bobby returned her ecstatic grin right back, losing the temptation to give in to his inner devil. "I wish that it were so, fair Alex, but alas 'tis not to be! This divine contraption shall never be thine!".

Clasping his hands over his heart, Bobby affected a swoon in the passenger seat, or at least, swooning as best as a 6' 4" man could, one eye slyly focussed on Alex at the wheel. His admittedly amateurish attempt at humour had the desired effect.

Alex shook her head despairingly, shooting a pitying look right at him, shooting him a trademark Eames snark response. "Goren, you big ham! Quit the fooling around and let me know where I'm driving to, will you? Or we'll be halfway to Boston and Lewis won't be getting this baby back any time soon!"

Chuckling to himself, Bobby half-lifted himself off the passenger seat, fumbling in his back pocket for the leaflet he'd stashed their earlier.

"H…Have you ever heard of this place, Alex? Looked interesting on this flyer. It's the 'Storm King Art Centre' in Mountainville. I… I thought we could take a look. See if it's a good place for a walk. You know, out of the City?" Suddenly unsure, Bobby dropped his gaze from where her assessing intelligent chocolate orbs watched him knowingly.

"Bobby, relax. There's a fair chance that whatever you suggest today, it's not going to be the wrong thing, okay? Go with your instincts, just like you usually do. I just want to spend time with you."

Alex paused reflectively and wrinkled her nose. "Well, let me qualify that, almost anything you suggest, Bobby… I should know better by now than to give your capacious mind free range with anything!"

To reassure him, Alex reached out a delicate hand and patted him gently on the knee. "It looks great, Bobby. Kind of like a museum in the fresh air. We'll have fun, okay?"

Bobby relaxed a little, pacified by the warmth of her hand on his knee and watched as, gunning the responsive engine, Alex checked the overhead signs and pealed the little car down the correct exit.

* * *

The Centre was everything it promised to be. A choice of places to walk and talk or sit and reflect, dependent on your particular want. Bobby and Alex stopped to ponder the various sign-posted walks and trails, picking a non-too taxing couple of miles round the sculpture exhibits. 

The day seemed even brighter and warmer than it had in the city, if that were possible. A day full of infinite possibilities. Unconsciously, they walked closer than accustomed to each other, shoulders, arms and hands brushing with each step. Bobby was achingly aware of how close Alex was to him. Alex, in turn, thoroughly warmed by the heat emanating from her partner.

_'Geez, Goren, what do I have to do to get you to make a move – take my hand for God's sake! What the hell is it going to take? I've already told you once, I don't have cooties!'_ Alex nearly groaned her frustrations out loud; it felt like they were taking two steps backwards to take one giant stride forward. She swore he was oblivious to her inner musings, was missing the positive, encouraging vibes she swore were rolling off her. So much for their fabled telepathy! It felt like parental control was working a mite too effectively.

Quite the opposite was true. To Bobby, it seemed the easy, eager conversation about each of the sculptures they came across had tailed off into an atmosphere where un-voiced thoughts seemed to dominate the expectant silence.

_'Goren, what the heck are you waiting for? She's walking right next to you, you're not on a case, there's no one here to see you. Take a chance, Bobby…'_ He realised how stupid his internal wrangling and rationalisations would seem to an onlooker. They'd done more than hold hands last night. Taking this next step should be simple. Easy, even. But, in some way, taking that step, taking her hand…holding hands… seemed way more intimate.

It spoke of trust. And that particular realisation helped him make the leap. He trusted Alex more than anyone else. Bobby took the chance…and a deep breath… and did something he couldn't remember doing since High School.

Lost in her internal debate, Alex started at the sensation of Bobby's warm hand gently clasping hers. That same warmth, the heat she'd been gravitating to as they walked, spread like wildfire up her arm and settled decisively round her welcoming heart.

"Uh… Alex? Is… is this okay with you?"

Alex smiled softly at her partner, noting the high spots of colour on his cheeks and the uncertainty in his gaze. Adjusting her grasp, she laced her fingers tightly with his. "Yeah, Bobby. It's okay with me. More than okay."

Smiling mischievously, Alex looked up at Bobby. "So…does this mean we're going steady?"

The minute the impulsive words left her lips, Alex groaned inwardly. _'Way to go, Alex!'_, she admonished herself. _'Freak him out, why don't you?'_ Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she immediately searched for a way to take the words back.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm not trying to pressure you and I don't want to presume, either." Reluctantly opening her eyes, she risked glance at her partner, expecting to see unabridged panic. What she found instead ignited a kernel of hope.

Bobby looked curious, intrigued and wishful all at once, as a myriad of emotions chased like cumulus across his face.

"Is… is th…that what you want, Alex? Going steady, I mean." asked Bobby, an intriguing combination of curiosity and need lacing his tone.

Sensing this was **not** the moment for another attempt at lightening the mood, lest it backfire, Alex chose to buy some time before she responded.

Spotting a nearby bench, she towed Bobby towards it and, together, they sat down. Taking her time to get settled, she considered her words carefully. They were possible the most important ones ever in their partnership. These words carried with them the power to make or break their fledgling romantic relationship. The power to unravel six years of inextricably entwined history.

Lifting the hand entwined with Bobby's, she rested them both on her thigh, covering them with her other hand, as if to protect the newly formed bond.

"I guess we're about to have that 'conversation', huh, Bobby? Okay." Turning to face him, Alex fortified herself briefly, closing her eyes and drawing a deep breath, and sent a beseeching fervent prayer upward 'Lord, please? Help me get this right!'

"You asked what I want and I guess the answer would be 'honesty'. I want you to be honest about what you feel and what I… what 'we', mean to you. And above all, I want you to ask for what **you** want. What do you want, Bobby?"

That threw him. Knocked him for six. She'd asked a question no one had asked him for years. What did he want? He looked at Alex. _Really_ looked.

Patiently, determined to wait him out, Alex smiled reassuringly and squeezed the hand she held securely in hers.

Bobby continued to muse on her question. Wanting, no…needing to demonstrate he'd paid due attention to this important matter. Six years spent looking across conjoined desks at each other, working weird hours and weirder cases. Six years of crashing on each other's couches. Staying together through all their trials, tribulations and a fair amount of personal peril, on both sides. That amounted to a whole lot to protect.

The other side of his ever-active mind mulled frantically over the ramifications of what he wanted. Cause and effect. The bread and butter of what he did on a daily basis.

His knee-jerk response was simple, heartfelt, and immediately it calmed him. _'Alex. I want Alex.'_ He knew he'd have to work harder than that. Nothing worth having in life was ever that simple. But now he had focus and a goal.

Lifting the hand Alex wasn't holding, he gently brushed her hair back, tucking it securely behind her ear. Alex's breath hitched audibly in her throat. That same hand stretched out one long finger. With a barely there touch, Bobby skimmed lightly over her ear, along her delicate jaw line and down the graceful arch of her neck. Alex swallowed convulsively. Bobby reached his goal.

Crooking his finger, he hooked the delicate chain of the locket he'd given her last night. Nimbly, he flicked open the catch to look at their images, side by side. He'd little known when he'd chosen it that it would be a herald for their future. Not consciously known, at least.

"I… I want to be selfish for once. I want what I always thought wasn't meant for me. I want to be more than the good son, the eccentric and difficult detective. It…it gets lonely, Alex, being… me." Trailing off, Bobby closed the locket tight, slipping it safely back beneath the collar of the shirt she wore. Taking a deep breath, he hooked his finger beneath her chin and directed her warm, welcoming… and suspiciously damp eyes to meet his.

Bobby continued, determined that Alex understand everything fully. That she understand him. Although he was already keenly aware that Alex knew him better than anyone else ever could.

"I…I want to see where we can take this. You said last night that I shouldn't borrow trouble. That we have a right to be happy. I don't want to settle for less, for being alone, just because it's easier, Alex. I… I need to be selfish. I want it all."

Pausing, Bobby took his heart in his hands and, strengthened by his trust in her, offered it to the one person he knew would treat it like the precious gift it was.

"But most of all, Alex, most of all, I want you."

Closing her eyes, Alex replayed the precious words over in her head. It seemed her earlier fears of scaring him off with her words were completely unfounded. Reassured and relieved, Alex opened her eyes and met his questioning, and still slightly unsure gaze, with her own direct and sparkling one.

She raised both her hands to frame his face, stroking his skin, resting her palms on his cheeks, enjoying the warmth and the contact with this amazing man. Unconsciously, Bobby mirrored her actions, resting large warm palms on her smooth skin, revelling in being able to touch her this way.

Lost in the moment, enjoying each other's proximity, they leaned closer, arms encircling, hands equally exciting and soothing, lips eagerly searching out, and finding, their ultimate destination.

Just like last night, the kiss started slowly, gently, conservatively. Just like last night it just as quickly ignited, flamed, leapt out of control.

Bobby's lips were warm, firm, demanding. Alex soughed a soft sigh and yielded, ceding control to Bobby, eager to see where he would take her. Last night, she'd been in charge. This time was for Bobby.

All traces of shyness gone, Bobby took what he wanted, what they both wanted, from a very willing Alex. Nibbling, licking, tasting his way over and around her welcoming mouth. Sifting his fingers through her hair, he gently changed the angle of the kiss. Demanding entrance, deepening the contact, he sought out the taste that was pure Alex.

Tongues tangling, twisting, rough against velvet smooth. Bobby seeking, and finding, the deepest recesses. His masterful tongue mimicking a more intimate act. Both of them desperately gulping vital air before going back for more of this divine intoxication.

Reluctantly breaking off the kiss, Alex worked hard to steady her breathing, slow her heartbeat, to say the words that would cement their future. Holding his gaze, stating her intentions clearly, in a way he could not misconstrue, Alex asserted...

"You have me, Bobby. Always."

* * *

Replete, Alex sat back in the old-fashioned red leather booth, the remnants of chilli dog, curly fries and a chocolate malt strewn before her on the cream Formica tabletop. "You were right, Bobby, that was the **best** chilli dog I have ever had. It's gonna take a month at the gym to shift the calories I just consumed." She grinned, patting a non-existent tummy. 

"From where I'm sitting, you won't need to, Alex." Bobby's intelligent eyes assessed her appraisingly, enjoying both the view and the awareness that he had the right to look at her that way.

"Flattery will get you a long way, Goren" she quipped.

Watching him carefully, assessing his elated mood, Alex decided now was the right time to define where they were going, what they were doing.

"Bobby, we both know that what started out as a lovely evening between partners has turned out to be so much more than that. And I'd say we've taken a giant step…or two…today. So…" Alex paused, raising one hand to clasp the locket tightly, drawing strength from its warmth where it rested against her skin. The other was already occupied by Bobby's masculine hand, his long, elegant fingers curled around hers on the tabletop.

"…to repeat my earlier question…"Alex smiled impishly, squeezing the large hand she held on the table, just as she had the night before.

"So… does this mean we're going steady?"

Returning her smile, Bobby responded in kind, this time completely confident in both his and her answers. "Well, I already gave you my academy photo, the closest thing I have to a class ring, so… Alex Eames, do you want to be my girl?"

Smiling broadly, Alex eagerly responded..."I already am, Bobby. I already am."

* * *

Holding her hand tightly, he knocked on the door to his Mom's room. 

From within, a faint voice responded, "Come In."

Relieved, Bobby opened the door. Never sure what he might find when he visited his Mom, it sounded like today was a good day for a visit. Addressing the frail figure cocooned in the pristinely white covers, Bobby introduced the two most important women in his life.

"Hi, Mom. This is Alex Eames. Remember, I've talked about her before… a lot, I guess." Bobby paused, pulled Alex closer, wrapping an arm securely and warmly round her waist. "Alex is my Partner, both in… and out of work. I thought it was time the two of you met."

Fin.

* * *

A/N Please review and let me know what you think! Each and every review is appreciated. Special thanks go to Scripted Starlet for the help and encouragement on this story. 

Next story…coming soon… "All About Him". Hmm…wonder whom that could be about? ;-)


End file.
